


The New Years Party

by Claireton



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anger, Dress Up, F/M, New Years, Party, Reader investigates some stuff, Suspicions, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've come to a New years Party with Mac, but something fishy is going on..</p><p>**A continuation of 'Not According To Plan' ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Years Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A little continuation for the few people that actually read the fic, because why not, mac's hot! (see those rhyming skills?)
> 
> There might be a lot of mistakes, but I've been working on different fics since 5am, and it's now 8pm, so I'm not really all too bothered at the moment. If one bothers you enough, tell me about it in a comment and I'll fix it ASAP!

"You're kidding me." Chris insisted, staring at you with widened eyes

"Nope, I'm not." you replied, poking around at your McDonald's meal absently.

"How can he not have kissed you yet?" Chris asked in bewilderment.

"How can _you_ not have kissed _him_? It's Mac for God's sake, have you seen him?"

"Well I-I don't wanna be the first to do it." you said quietly, a little embarrassed.

You and Mac had been dating for almost two months now- or, at least, you _thought_ it was dating. You spent almost all of your time together, went out to eat with just the two of you, and you would always catch him staring at you in that way that made you feel so appreciated. However, two months in and you hadn't even come close to kissing each other. You wanted it to happen, but you didn't want to be he one to initiate it. Sure, it might have made you feel a little childish, but at the same time, you didn't want to force it on Mac if he wasn't ready. For fear of moving things too fast, you had let it stall for a long time now, and your friend Chris was wasting no time in chastising you for it.

"Okay, yeah, well fair enough, but you can't wait forever, (firstname)." he warned.

"I know, I know." you responded.

"The New Year's Party is next week, so I'm hoping something will happen there."

Chris nodded and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well, I'm going to be there with Gavin too, and if you don't make something happen, I will." he warned jokingly.

You scoffed wryly and looked up to him with a smirk.

"All I can do is hope."

\-----

You sat in front of your dresser's mirror, touching up the last bits of your makeup and looking it over once more with a sigh. You fluffed up your hair again, trying to position the way you had envisioned to look tonight. Once you were satisfied with it, you stood and stepped into your high heels before grabbing your handbag from the bed. As you stepped back to see your full body in the mirror, you couldn't help but think back to your conversation with Chris last week. Tonight was the night you were hoping to finally get a kiss from Mac, even if you had to steer it a little. Thankfully, the party you were attending was formal dress, so you had the perfect opportunity to doll yourself up as much as possible for him. For it, you had chosen a long, (f/c) leg split dress, with quite large (f/c) heels to match. You hadn't a lot of practice in heels, but they were kind of famous for making women looks more attractive, so you had picked them up regardless. Your long (colour) hair was pulled almost entirely to one side, covering your face slightly with the rest going down your back.

Believing you looked quite nice, you walked back to the dresser and picked up your phone to check the time: 8:00 PM. The party had begun at 7:00, but Doc had advised both you and Mac not to go down for a while. You didn't fully understand why, but when Mac agreed, you pretty much had to as well. After all, you were only invited because of your connection to Mac, and you weren't about to show up by yourself. Had it been a party with all of your friends it wouldn't have been a problem, but it was a big one that would contain a few famous people, mostly boxers, and you wouldn't have the first clue what to say to them, not being all that interested in the sport yourself. As a result, you had agreed to meet at 8:30, with Doc picking you up at 8:20.

You dropped the phone into your purse before hooking the purse around your shoulder. It was barely big enough for your phone, keys, money and some lipstick, being mostly designed for aesthetics than practicality, but nonetheless you supposed you could manage. You turned to leave and stopped, realizing you weren't yet finished. You moved to your dresser again and opened a drawer, pulling out some lovely smelling perfume and spritzing it on yourself. After a sigh of contentment you placed it back down, heading out of your room and downstairs.

Your parents were out at a party of their own, so you paced around your living room in relative silence, only listening to the clacking of your heels on the wooden floor. Normally you would have sat down to wait, but you were terrified that your dress would give up and burst at an attempt, so you relented. After what certainly didn't feel like twenty minutes, you heard a honk outside and moved for the door, giving yourself one last look over in the mirror before heading out and locking the door behind you. Only when you were walking toward the car did it dawn on you that you were going to have sit down in it, and you groaned internally. Perhaps if you hiked it up a bit it would ease the tension somewhat. It really wasn't even that tight a dress, but you thought it better to be cautious.

In your distracted thoughts, you caught one of your heels on a crack in the pavement and stumbled, feeling the intense panic in you wash to relief as you managed to keep your footing. As you continued walking, your entire body felt hot, in a mixture of both embarrassment and panicked sweat. Thankfully, the cool night air had you feeling normal again as you pulled open the door and stepped in after pulling up your dress slightly. You closed the door with a sigh looked to the other two, managing a smile.

"Hey, guys." you greeted cheerily, placing your purse on the middle seat and adjusting your legs to be more comfortable.

"Lookin' good, girl. You sure you can handle those shoes, though? Hate to see you ruin that pretty face on the floor." Doc asked, chuckling through his words as he started up and began driving.

"I hope so, Doc. I'm kinda stuck with them for the night." you answered.

Doc nodded in his seat before responding.

"Hope you don't mind me pickin' you up a little early. I gotta grab some gas 'fore we get there."

"No worries." you responded.

Before you turned to the window, you took a glance at Mac. He was dressed in a black suit, with a little black bow tie at his neck. He looked very handsome, and even when the suit was a little folded from him sitting, it showed off the size of his body quite well. As for his expression, however, his gaze was downcast and he almost looked embarrassed, though with the lack of light in the car you supposed you may have been imagining it. You knew off the bat that Mac wasn't at all well versed when it came to relationships, but you expected him to say _something_.

After a short while, Doc pulled into a gas station and apologized again before climbing out and starting to fill the car up. You watched a bored looking employee sort some items inside the station before Mac's voice took your attention.

"You, uh.. you look good, (firstname). Really good." he complimented, though his face still looked as if he was embarrassed or even ashamed to be there.

"Aw, thanks Mac. You too." you said, smiling at him while a warm feeling invaded your chest.

"Thanks." he said shortly, offering a smile.

The two of you stared at each other in a comfortable silence until the driver's seat door opened and Doc climbed in, leaving you both to switch your gazes back to your respective windows.

"Alright, let's get goin'." he declared, pulling out of the station and driving off.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, with not even Doc's radio to break it. In spite of this however, it didn't feel awkward at all. At last, you pulled up to a very tall building and Doc came to a stop. You hadn't thought about it before, but arriving to such a party in Doc's dingy old car, especially the way you were dressed, must have looked a little silly. You smiled to yourself at the thought while you started to open your door.

"Oh, wait, (firstname)." Mac called from outside the car before you could open it very much.

You stopped and waited, curious, before Mac came around and opened the door for you, extending a hand out. You smiled widely, feeling that pleasant burning in your chest again as you grabbed his hand and allowed him to help you out of the car. Apparently, your dress got snagged in something, and after you stepped out, you felt  a cold blast hit your leg, almost exposed all the way to your underwear. You blushed furiously and took the rest of the dress out, immensely glad that it had only gotten caught and not torn, before looking back to Mac. He seemed to be blushing almost as much as you were, and more than once you caught his eyes glancing down towards the leg. To break the silence you laughed, and Mac followed before closing the car door behind you. He stepped back beside and offered his arm, which you promptly hooked your own into it, your chest burning at this point. It seemed Mac wasn't so clueless as you thought when it came to romance after all. He led you up the steps to the building, which you gracefully managed in your heels with a boost of self confidence.

Two burly bouncers that guarded the doors stepped aside to allow you entry, and you couldn't help but feel like some kind of royalty; Dressed in your best, on the arm of a handsome man, entering a bouncer guarded party, it was all so fancy.

Mac led you to one of two elevators, and once the doors opened, you stumbled on the small gap at the door, feeling the tiniest tinge of regret for wearing heels. You had only really practiced inside your house, and you weren't used to looking out for all the little bumps and cracks everywhere. Thankfully, Mac's strong arm kept you aloft, though you didn't think you would have fallen anyway.

"You sure you're okay in those things? If they really bother you we can get you home to get changed." Mac offered, looking at you with a grin.

"No, I'm fine. This is the fanciest party I've ever been to, and I'm not gonna let some stupid high heels ruin it for me." you answered, smiling.

Mac chuckled before nodding.

"Alright, suit yourself."

The elevator continued for quite a while. Was it going to the top floor?

Mac reached up with his free hand and pulled at his bow tie, as if trying to loosen it.

"God, I hate these things." he grunted, giving up on it and setting his hand by his side.

"I think it looks cute." you answered, letting go of his arm for a moment to straighten the bow tie up again.

"Right. If I choke to death it's on you." he responded dryly.

"I can live with that." you said, smile on your face as you stared ahead at the doors.

"I wonder what would happen if someone were to _push_ you in those heels" Mac wondered, nudging you playfully.

The elevator doors opened at last and you stepped out, proudly avoiding the gap at the door.

"Well, that somebody would probably find said heels embedded in their body somewhere." you continued.

Before the conversation could expand, you came to another set of doors with bouncers, with music blaring from beyond them. Your stomach twitched with excitement as you listened, anxious for the party.

"Full Name." one of the bouncers requested shortly.

Mac took a breath to answer, but was cut short by the other bouncer.

"Dude, that's Little Mac, the boxing champ. He was invited personally." the man stated.

The first bouncer glared at him, likely mad for his authority being undermined, but none the less he stepped to the side and pushed the door open. You and Mac walked in, instantly met with the scene of party goers drinking and dancing as they chatted with one another. Not a single person gave a glance to the door as it opened, and in part you were glad. Having all of those eyes on you at once would have embarrassed you.

"So, anywhere in particular you wanna head first?" Mac asked, talking loudly over the music.

You thought on it a moment before answering.

"I'm pretty sure Chris is here somewhere." you shouted back.

The both of you scanned the floor before you spotted him in a circle of people. Though he laughed and smiled at the conversation, you knew him well enough to see he was just putting it on to be polite. When you began your trek to him, Mac followed. Miraculously, you managed not to trip on any of the spilled drinks or confetti that surely littered the floor by that point.

"Chris!" you called, moving closer.

Chris turned to you, his eyes wide. He excused himself from the group and nearly tackled you with the speed he came.

"Thank God, (firstname). Get me out of here. Literally _all_ they talk about is baseball. I mean, I like it and all, but how can anyone be _that_ interested?"

You laughed and nodded understandingly, bringing both men with you to a spare table.

"You look gorgeous, (firstname)." Chris stated, admiring you.

Before you could respond, a voracious roar of many voices came from elsewhere in the room, calling to Mac. The three of you turned your heads to see a collection of boxers and some of Mac's friends beckoning him over. You smiled and looked to Mac, who seemed to be asking you with his stare.

"Mac, go. You don't need my permission." you laughed.

Mac nodded, standing and patting your hand.

"Thanks, babe." he answered, walking towards the now cheering group.

You turned back to Chris whom wore a smile of his own, and you both rolled your eyes playfully before he leaned closer.

"So? Anything?" he prodded. He seemed more committed to the whole kiss thing than you were.

"No, not yet." you answered, shaking your head.

"Is Gavin here with you?"

"Oh, no you don't." Chris refused, patting the table with his hands.

"Don't try to change the subject, missy. Are you going to go for it?"

You sighed and looked down to the table.

"No, I-" you began.

"Drinks for two?" intruded Gavin, setting down one drink for both you and Chris. It just looked like Coca Cola, but you knew better.

Gavin was a baseball player, and a very good one at that. You had known him for quite a few years now, and he was a good friend. It seemed this whole party was just a gathering of people good at sports and their partners.

"Thanks, hun." Chris replied, giving Gavin a quick kiss before the latter moved back to Chris' old group.

"See? That wasn't so hard."

You clicked your tongue and took a sip of your drink while Chris did the same.

"It's different. You guys have kissed like a million times." you countered.

"Yeah, but our first one didn't take _two months_." Chris declared.

You sighed and rolled your eyes, looking down to the table. It was annoying enough that Mac wouldn't kiss you, you didn't need to be given out to because of it.

"Oh, you know I'm not trying to be mean." Chris said as softly as one can over the music, and reached over to pat your hand.

"I just want you to be happy."

"I know." you said, nodding before taking another glance at Mac in his group.

"Well, maybe we can-" Chris began.

"(Firstname)? (Firstname) (Lastname)?" a voice called from behind you.

You turned to find the bouncer whom had recognized Mac looking at you.

"There's some guy downstairs asking for you. Kinda big? Said you forgot your purse." he informed you before moving back to the entrance.

You frowned in confusion and turned to look around you, even checking the floor. You _had_ forgotten it. Cursing, you stood up and smoothed out your dress.

"Sorry, Chris. I'll be back in a sec." you apologized.

"Eh, don't worry. I'll just hide from the baseball freaks in the bathroom 'til you're back." he smiled.

You snorted and nodded before looking over to Mac. He looked like he was having fun where he was and you knew he'd follow you out if you told him, so you left him be and headed for the door yourself. Once out, you headed for the elevator and pressed the button a few times. As you waited you went through getting out of the car in your head. How could you have left your purse? It was right beside you.

Eventually the doors opened and you stepped in, pressing the button before looking at the mirror in the back and inspecting yourself. You had Mac blushing a bit when your dress lifted earlier, but still no closer to a kiss. Though it was one of your focuses for the party, you were determined not to let you enjoyment of the whole party hinge on whether Mac kissed you or not. After much deliberation, you deemed yourself well dressed again and turned to the door, clicking your heel on the floor impatiently until the door finally opened and you stepped out, heading for the front door. You pulled it open to find Doc standing outside, your purse in hand.

"Sorry, girl. They wouldn't let me up." he said, handing you the purse.

"It's okay, Doc. Sorry for making you wait." you answered, taking it.

"No worries, girl. Now get on back up and have a good time."

"I will. Thanks, Doc." you smiled, moving back for the elevator.

After looking through your purse during the elevator ride, you stumbled out again and glared at the gap in the floor before heading back into the party. You moved straight to Chris, who was looking down to the table with a bored expression.

"Hey, I'm back." you announced, holding your purse up before sitting down as he looked up with a confused expression.

"(Firstname)? But I saw- what?" he stammered, confused.

"What is it?" you asked, smiling at his behaviour.

"Didn't you just go up to the roof with Mac?" he asked.

You frowned, confusion and slight panic and setting in quickly.

"Uh, no? I went to get my purse. You heard the bouncer." You answered.

"Yeah, but... I thought you came and back, and.." Chris trailed off as he looked at you, lost.

"Oh my God, you don't think.."

You immediately stood, dread spreading like flash fire in you. Why would Mac go to the roof with another girl?

"Which door is for the roof?" you demanded, whipping around when Chris pointed to one far behind you.

You moved with surprising speed in your heels, pushing past some people while ignoring Chris calling after you. A bouncer guarded the door, but you dismissed him and reached for the handle.

"No guests allowed on the roof." he barked, stepping over to block your hand.

"It's just for two seconds." you claimed, trying to step around him.

"No guests allowed on the roof." he repeated, louder this time.

"But two people just went up!" you insisted, frowning at him and crossing your arms.

"Are you going to leave, or is this going to get rough?" the bouncer threatened, stepping up to you.

You held the glare for a while longer, looking him directly in the eyes before backing off. He resumed his former position and you sighed frustratedly before starting to go back through the crowd. Surely Mac wouldn't be doing anything with another girl? You clung to the hope that Chris might have seen wrong. Maybe it wasn't Mac at all, or maybe he had gone up with a guy. He might have wanted to have some kind of boxing match on the roof. Perhaps there was another way to roof. You stopped suddenly, thinking of the elevator, and barged through the crowd again, heading for the doors. You stepped out, and in your haste, tripped over yourself, falling to your hands and knees and cursing loudly. You heard the bouncers behind you moving to help, but you were too panicked the allow them.

"I'm fine." you roared, speaking much more loudly than you had meant to, and feeling a little ashamed, but regardless you clambered to your feet and stepped in, surveying the buttons. None of them held a button for the roof, and you grunted in anger while kicking the elevator wall. You marched back into the party, and though a part of you knew that you should have tried to calm down, you were too overwhelmed with grief and anger too listen to it. After surveying the room, you found Mac's group of friends, and walked to them, tapping one on the shoulder.

"Have you seen Mac?" you shouted over the music.

"Yeah he wen- shit No I haven't, sorry." the man responded, wincing and quickly turning back to the group.

You glared at the back of his head, feeling your fists clench. You weren't going to get any more out of him, that you knew, but you were no less determined to find out what was going on. You took another glance at the bouncer by the roof door before moving to the table that had Chris at it. When you approached, he straightened his back again and looked to you with concern.

"(Firstname), you need to calm down. Getting in a tizzy isn't going to solve anything." he warned.

"Chris, can you help me get past the bouncer at the roof entrance? I _need_ to get up there." you requested.

"(Firstname), you have to try and be calm, alright?" he answered.

"How the hell can I be calm when- whe-" your sentence was cut short when a sob caught in your throat. Sadness that had been buried deep behind your anger suddenly surfaced and left the backs of your eyes burning with threatened tears.

Chris stood and took your hands, standing closing and staring you in the eyes.

"(Firstname), you know I love you. And that's why I'm not helping you get up there until you show me you'll be calm about it. No matter how much you yell or stamp your feet, you won't be able to change what's already happened, whatever it is. Okay?"

You gave a shaky sigh and nodded, closing your eyes and willing your emotions to dim down. It took a while, but at last you felt reasonably calm, and you looked up to Chris with a nod.

"Good." he stated, giving your hands a squeeze and looking over to the bouncer.

"Now, how are we going to get him out of the way?" he wondered aloud, clearly deep in thought.

"How about you throw a bottle at him an-" you began.

"Okay woah woah, there. How about a plan that leaves me with no jail sentence _and_ all my teeth?" he interrupted, giving you a reprimanding look.

"Right. Sorry." you apologized. Perhaps you had gotten a little overexcited.

"But now I  _do_ have a plan." he nodded.

"You got any fake blood on you?"

You stared at him for a few moments before shaking your head slowly.

"I have some lipstick." you said hopefully, plucking the item from your bag and holding it up.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." he answered, grabbing it and giving another glance at the bouncer before drawing some lines around his face, and smudging them in places.

"I'm gonna try tell him there's a fight in the bathroom. He'll have to go, right?"

"I guess, but you could have told me your plan _before_ you started smearing my good lipstick all over you." you responded, taking it back from him and tossing it back in your purse.

"How do I look?" he asked, looking at you for judgement.

You considered him for a moment before reaching out to ruffle his hair up. After, you turned out the pockets in his trousers, putting them in his suit coat's pockets instead. Finally, you opened two of his upper buttons and stood back to admire your work. Before either of you could comment, Gavin approached.

"Hey how's it- Jesus Christ what are you doing?" he asked Chris, looking him up and down.

"I'm pretending to be beat up to lure a bouncer away from the door so (firstname) can go up to the roof." Chris replied.

There was a silence between the three of you before Gavin spoke up again.

"Okay then." he answered plainly.

"I'm.. I'm just gonna go back to these guys before you get me involved."

Chris nodded to Gavin before looking back to you and raising his eyebrows, seeking confirmation.

"Let's do it." you nodded.

You moved a fair distance away, taking out your phone and pretending to talk on it as you watched the bouncer from the corner of your eye. Chris approached, giving a convincing limp, and began talking with the bouncer. After some back and forth, the bouncer at last followed Chris into the crowd, and you chucked your phone into your purse and went as fast as you could in heels, slipping through the door and sighing with relief once you were out. Metal stairs with a banister lay to your left, and you stared at them apprehensively, suddenly scared to go up. This was the moment that you would finally know the truth, and you terrified to face it. What if Mac was with some other girl up there? What would you do if he was? These questions and more plagued your mind as you began the journey. Unfortunately, the metal stairs did no favours for your silence, and you loudly clacked your way up in your heels. Once you made it to the top you found Mac standing alone in the middle of the roof, facing you. It was quite dark up here, though you were sure you didn't see anyone else around, which did nothing to ease your nerves. There were plenty of places to hide from where you stood.

"(Firstname)! What are you- uh, you're not supposed to be here." he stammered, his voice laden with panic.

"Mac." you said, walking toward him but stopping a few feet away. You were fighting to keep your voice even, though you didn't think it would last long.

"Som-someone told me that you came up here with another girl." you stated, watching his facial expression rapidly switch between confusion and panic.

"Wh-who? Ugh, it was Chris wasn't it? That's why I didn't tell him, he never keeps his mouth shut." Mac muttered, more to himself than you.

"Tell him what, Mac? Is it true?" you inquired. You knew Chris wasn't lying, but you wanted to see if Mac would.

Mac stared at you, clearly conflicted, before he gave a heavy sigh and looked down.

"Y-yeah. It's true." he grunted.

As if on cue, a girl your age stepped out from behind a chimney of sorts, looking at you cautiously. You swear you felt your heart shrivel as you stared at her for what felt like years, and then back to Mac. Before you could find any words to say, he spoke up again.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." he said, so quietly that you hardly heard him.

"Wha-" you began, but at Mac's words the girl reached back behind the chimney, and instantly the entire roof was bathed in the yellowish glow of artificial light, illuminating everything on it. You looked around, entirely conflicted with confusion added to your mix of emotions, only stopping you looked behind Mac and found a set of lights that seemed to be all jumbled in one another. After peering for a moment longer, you realized that half of them were spelling your name.

You looked back to Mac, barely registering as the other girl made way past the two of you and back down the stairs.

"Mac.. what- what is this?" you asked, unable to bring your voice above a strangled whisper.

"I'm sorry, (firstname). I didn't mean for it to turn out this way."  he answered, looking up to you again with immense disappointment in his face.

"I wanted to make our first kiss perfect."

You stared at him, feeling all of the emotions you held drain from you at once, and be replaced with a bittersweet happiness that made your eyes burn with tears again as your vision glazed over.

"Oh, Mac." you said, your voice cracking with the tears that threatened you.

"I'm so sorry.. I thought.." you were unable to finish, bringing your hand to your eyes to try dab them dry.

"I know." he muttered.

"It's not your fault. It was a dumb idea."

"No." you answered resolutely, in spite of your tears.

"It was perfect. It _is_ perfect."

Mac looked to you, a bittersweet smile of his own coming on.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really." you answered, nodding and taking a deep breath.

"Well.. then, how about it?" he asked, putting his hands at level with yours.

You stepped forward with a little too much excitement, tripping over yourself and falling into his arms with a shriek. After a moment of shocked silence you both began laughing, and he helped you back to your feet before putting his hands on your waist.

"I am never wearing heels again." you grumbled, laughing through your words.

Mac laughed again, but feel silent when you both began leaning into one another. After what felt like an eternity, your lips finally met, and intense passion fired through your body. You had expected Mac's lips to be rough, but they were soft and warm as they pressed into yours, and for someone who had apparently never had a relationship before, he was far from a bad kisser. You ran your hands over his back as his own ghosted your hips, and you couldn't help but release a heated sigh at the feeling of his hands on your body. Unfortunately, you were going to need air sooner or later, so at last you properly broke off, both of you panting. You rested your foreheads against each other's as you breathed heavily, and after a few moments Mac broke the heated silence.

"Sorry about the lights. They had no (f/c) ones so I had to-"

"Shut up." you ordered, pressing your lips into his again for a moment. You had been waiting for this too long to have Mac ruin it by apologizing.

"Okay." he replied, pulling you in again for another kiss.

"Come on." he whispered, taking your hand again and starting to walk around you for the stairs.

"Don't wanna be gone too long or people are gonna come and ruin it."

You were a little saddened that the moment ended, both you followed him regardless until he stopped, holding a dark blush on his face when you looked to him.

"Actually, can we wait a minute?" he asked, moving to the ledge at the side of the stairs and sitting on it.

You followed, sitting beside him and still clutching his hand.

"Is something wrong?" you asked, looking at the side of his face as he stared straight ahead, still holding the blush.

"Uh-no, I ha-I'm.." he muttered, stopping to swallow for a moment before speaking up again.

"M-it's just-these pants are a little...tight."

You snorted involuntarily, leading Mac to somehow blush an even darker shade. Admittedly, your feelings weren't much different, but at least you could hide it better.

"Well.. that's a problem for another day." you murmured, laughing through your words.

Mac nodded repeatedly in a hurried fashion, clearing his throat loudly as you both stared out across the skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry if the ending was a little tasteless, but y'know.. watevs.


End file.
